


Catches Like Fire

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Injury Recovery, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ultima Lucha, Ivelisse and Son of Havoc drive the open road together. Ivelisse doesn’t need anybody but she does feel better with Son of Havoc at her back and she isn’t concerned about Angélico, she isn’t. And she isn't the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catches Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Lucha Underground's epic finale Ultima Lucha. The title is a lyric from the song 'Sound of the Underground' by Girls Aloud.

 

 

 

It wasn’t like it was a difficult decision. Ivelisse needed a co-pilot thanks to her fucking ankle and she wasn’t giving up her bike. Havoc had always ridden bitch anyway; he’d complained about it so many times. God, it’d been annoying. But now, he’d asked for a ride, knowing where he’d end up and there were no complaints this time. He just sat behind her, tugging on a helmet, and letting her take the lead, as he always should have done. Ivelisse didn’t refuse him, like she said she needed a co-pilot.

 

She hadn’t missed him that much. She enjoyed the peace and quiet that she got away from him. She didn’t miss the weight of him behind her, how the diners he’d chosen had always turned out to be decent, the look in his eyes when he was really thinking about her, the pancakes he’d made for breakfast. Like she said, she hadn't missed him, a lot.

 

Now here they were, taking a ride together again, a last ride according to Havoc. Ivelisse had her walking cast on, the sun and wind on her face, Son of Havoc at her back. His hands were on her waist but they weren’t presuming. She was feeling good, settled. It wasn't because of Havoc. He couldn’t see her smile. Good.

 

Angélico had ridden off ahead of them. He wasn’t in sight now. Havoc had said they’d see him down the open road. Ivelisse frowned, she wasn’t worried about that annoying arrogant showoff and she definitely wasn’t going to miss his smirking face. Did Angélico even know anybody out here?

 

Son of Havoc squeezed a hand at Ivelisse’s hip and gestured towards a diner that was coming up ahead. They’d been driving a while; a food stop was a good idea. Ivelisse guided the bike in, Havoc keeping her steady. Once they’d parked up, he offered her a hand. Ivelisse glared at him but she didn’t have her crutches with her and she was not going to hop. So she yanked hold of Havoc’s nearest arm and walked as evenly as possible. Havoc shook his head but there was that look in his eyes and Ivelisse turned so that her expression was hidden.

 

Inside, they sat opposite each other and ordered sliders and fries. The sky was almost black now and covered with stars. Ivelisse squinted, was that a plume of fire crossing the skyscape? Havoc was smiling at it.

 

“He’s getting good height out there,” he commented.

 

Ivelisse wondered if Angélico was seeing the same thing. Their order was dropped down in front of them. Ivelisse asked for mustard, Havoc for ketchup. He was always so wrong. The food was good though, not that Ivelisse was telling him that. Havoc seemed to know anyway, he was smirking. Ivelisse went to kick him and stopped just in time. There was concern on Havoc’s face now but he didn’t baby her, he didn’t treat her like she was anything less than a fucking warrior.

 

He’d been right in what he’d said to Angélico – they were getting those titles back. Catrina thought she had all the power, her disciples, the heavyweight gold. Whatever was fueling her schemes, it couldn’t last forever, it just couldn’t. She’d clocked Ivelisse with that rock way too many times. When Ivelisse was able to really stand on both feet again, she was going to leave that bitch a bloody mess. And no coffin was going to be able to resurrect her.

 

Ivelisse munched furiously on her fries. Havoc eyed her but didn’t say anything. He was getting less stupid. He was enjoying his order of sliders, somehow not getting any debris in his beard. Ivelisse doubted that wherever Angélico was, he was eating this well.

 

*

 

They spent the night at a motel. Havoc refused to take the floor and didn’t even suggest Ivelisse bunk down there so they shared the lone bed. Havoc's arm ended up reaching for her waist but whatever, he didn’t try anything. Ivelisse slept . But the next morning, there was something buzzing under her skin, some uncomfortable distorted feeling as she used the bathroom before Havoc even woke up. She’d gotten used to working around her cast. The last doctor she’d been to had said she wouldn’t be off her feet for much longer. Thank fuck for that.

 

They ate breakfast burritos in the parking lot, leaving against Ivelisse’s bike. Ivelisse glanced at Havoc, still feeling agitated and unsettled. They'd had their last ride, Havoc would be leaving. That didn't sit right. Ivelisse didn’t know why, she definitely didn’t like the feeling though. She was still scowling about it when she realized that Havoc wasn't leaving, in fact...

 

“So where're heading?”

 

Ivelisse didn't smile. When she revved up the bike; he was sat behind her. That settled feeling was back, it was better, like some weird twisted relief. Whatever. She still needed a co-pilot.

 

*

 

They drove the routes they’d enjoyed before and new ones they wanted to try out. They did detours to grab clothes or whatever. They didn’t talk about the fact that they were still riding together. Ivelisse didn't talk about how much she hated the agitated under-the-skin feeling or about how she didn't want the settled feeling to go. She was willing for Havoc to keep resting his hands at her waist as they rode though and for them to keep sharing convenient beds. She was sure once or twice that when she was still waking up, he kissed her temple as he got up before her to grab the bathroom. Bastard.

 

It wasn’t a thing; it was just...okay Ivelisse had forgotten that these kind of rides worked better with two. And when Havoc wasn’t arguing, well, she’d forgotten how difficult it was to find someone who got what she wanted like he did. Like how he’d just returned from a truck stop, handing her the spicy potato chips that he never ate. Angélico always dipped them in salsa and crunched them obnoxiously. Ivelisse’s hand twitched, like she was ready to slap Angélico upside the head, again. Havoc’s hand twitched too.

 

There was that feeling again – agitation, something not sitting right under Ivelisse's skin. And she knew what it was.

 

Fuck.

 

*

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen. Ivelisse didn’t rely on people, she didn’t _depend_ on them. Guys fucked up, they always disappointed, they never impressed. She was obviously the leader of their trio; she would have won the titles with or without Havoc and Angélico. It was only when they’d done what they were told, when they’d followed her directions, that they'd won so definitively. That rush had been amazing.

 

Havoc and Angélico had still gotten under her feet and infuriated her every moment. And they’d held doors open for her once she’d told him a couple of hundred times what she expected and had produced some decent meals and had carried her bags. And Ivelisse was fine, she was the baddest bitch and she was always going to be. So what if she went after Catrina when that bitch tried to sucker Havoc? Ivelisse didn’t _need_ anybody.

 

And yet, and yet...she balled up a fist and smacked it against her thigh. She still had the good settled feeling but now there was something new lodged under her skin and it was going to niggle and hurt until she pulled it out. The fact was Havoc was supposed to sit behind her, on a ride like this. Ivelisse knew how she liked things, all right? So did Havoc and it turned out; this was what she liked, despite the endless complaints and fucking frustration the idiots caused her, both of them. And Angélico, who knew what he’d get himself into without them around to haul him out of it?

 

Havoc sighed, “This is not what I expected to find out here.”

 

Ivelisse frowned at him, “What?”

 

Her voice came out annoyed and impatient – completely reasonable considering the lack of context he’d thrown at her – but Havoc looked at her like she knew and she didn’t. What?

 

“The space? That he should be in, annoying us?”

 

Right. Angélico. It wasn’t just Ivelisse. Havoc touched her arm, the weight of his hand familiar and welcome. Ivelisse still glared at him though. Havoc didn’t remove his hand. Instead he leaned forward, his head getting close to hers, his other hand going to her back in silent support. Ivelisse didn’t even wobble. She breathed him in. That settled feeling, the rightness of it, punched up. Fuck.

 

They still weren’t talking about this. Havoc got that because he pulled back with a change of subject. “So, heading out?”

 

To find Angélico. Ivelisse sighed this time and Havoc tossed her her helmet with a deep self-deprecating laugh, “Yeah, I know.”

 

He really did. Ivelisse didn’t quite hide her tiny smile. Havoc didn’t comment on it, he just gave a small smile of his own. He could still be taught. Good.

 

*

 

They were driving pretty hard when a familiar bike passed them. The lime-green motocross details were an instant tell. Ivelisse and Havoc moved as one, turning their bike around. It turned out Angélico had had the same idea but he turned again once he spotted them and together, they all headed for the nearest rest stop.

 

Ivelisse’s heart was jumping strangely. If Havoc noticed, he didn’t say. Once they’d all parked up and met in the middle, Angélico removed his helmet and grinned at them. He wasn’t carrying any injuries, no obvious ones anyway. That had to be a miracle.

 

“You missed me already.”

 

Angélico sounded and looked his usual infuriatingly smug self but he was a liar – Ivelisse could see how he was looking at them; he was scanning them for injuries too and there was relief in his expression, not as hidden as he probably thought it was. Relief and want. The latter never left him.

 

Ivelisse grabbed a handful of his jacket and yanked him down into a hard possessive kiss. He caught on pretty quick, though not nearly quickly enough, wrapping one arm around her and using the other to support her leg. His lips moved eagerly, his tongue met hers and she greedily bit his bottom lip. He was _hers_ , got that? They both were.

 

Havoc touched her back, touching Angélico’s hand too. When the kiss ended, Angélico went to speak again but Ivelisse shook her head, “Don’t ruin it.”

 

Angélico smirked and Havoc snorted but didn’t disagree. His hand lingered along Angélico’s arm though, across Ivelisse’s back. Angélico’s eyes darkened and his tongue wet his lips. Yeah. That was a good feeling, the best one so far. Ivelisse smirked, yes.

 

“C’mon.”

 

They had a long way to go.

 

_-the end_


End file.
